The Legend of Zelda: The forgotten Ages
by shadow1222
Summary: Link has just pulled the master sword and is rushing to the forest temple, Gannon is unvealing his greatest plot ever, and a mysterious man is plotting to seek revenge...basically a different OoT, plus a little humor.
1. Their Journey begins

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers note: I don't own Zelda characters or anything; so if the makers, by chance, read this, don't sue me. So, without further to do, my fic. By the way, MAJOR spoiler if you haven't beaten the Ocarina of Time so, for those who haven't then...  
  
"Get the fudge out!" --Eric Cartman and just so I don't keep having to type quotes around certain things, Sheik is Zelda, but for the majority of this fic I will call her "he" and "him".  
  
The time is shortly after our hero has drawn the master sword and has learned much from the great sage Rauru and is about to meet up with our heroine, Zelda in disguise of sheik, a lone sheikah who travels the land in search of our hero for 7 years... "Link, I think that there is someone following us..." whispered Navi as the two left the Temple of Time. "Ok Navi, I'll check it out..." Link said, preparing to draw his blade he had just received...Link swerve's around only to find...nothing? This leave's our main characters stumped, and gives Sheik time to sneak up behind them. "Huh? BEHIND US!" Link shouted, startling the stranger behind them. Link draws his sword and almost kills Sheik if it weren't for his reflex's. "Woah!" Sheik screamed, barely dodging the attack from our hero. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Link asked the strange man. "I am merely a sheikah, destined to lead you to your destiny. All will be explained later...but for now you must help an old friend that you might remember. Try looking at your old hometown to find out what I mean...FAREWELL!" And with that said, Sheik used a Deku nut to stun the companions as he made his quick getaway. And with that Sheik disappears and Link sets off toward his old village to find out what he must do... Arriving at Kokiri forest after fighting off some redeads, Link sees that this world really HAS changed, and for the worse. MONSTERS WERE EVERYWHERE! He learned from one of his Kokiri friends that Saria had gone, MISSING! He decided to set off in search of her, by going to her favorite spot in the lost woods... Meanwhile, inside Gannon's castle where we find him, brooding... "I have finally obtained the Sand Ruby, the Ring of Ascension, and the Hyper Amulet. Now all I need is the Triforce, and to find that cowardly princess. This shall be the last time she stands in my way!" stated the Evil King as he chuckled at his own victory; little did he know what was missing from the box where he kept his secret artifacts...Outside the floating fortress, a man in blood red stands, alone, waiting for the right moment to return and strike... Soon, soon, I will have what is mine. So that wretch, Gannon will be where he belongs...in Hell, where the rest of them burn, those I have slain. For soon, I will have my Sand Ruby back, and all Hell will break loose! And no one, not even the three themselves will be able to stop me! A shadowy figure said as he sheathed a black master sword and walked away from the guarded fortress... It is at that point that Gannon takes notice of his not so pleasant view outside and sees the stranger heading towards market, but little to Gannon's knowledge, making a turn about and heading straight back for the King in an attempt to slaughter him in his own abode... "He's come back again, but to no avail...he will never be able to claim his Sand Ruby, and with that curse, he shall soon be my slave. HAHAHA!" as the dark lord laughed to himself he barely brought up the barrier in time to save him from the tip of the strangers blade. "*Struggling to break through the barrier in mid-jump* Someday Ganondorf, you shall pay for what you have done to me and my people!" "Ha! WE will see about that young warrior, you cannot beat me in your present state. And only until the curse is done, will you be able to defeat me, unfortunately for you, you shall be at my beck and call to do my bidding whenever i see fit! So until then, ta!" Gannon said his last words as he put down the barrier and blasted the warrior right into the lava, knocking the dark figure back down, where he is saved only by using a green light to teleport back to the cliffs edge. "THE RUBY WILL BE MINE ONCE AGAIN, YOU MONSTER!" they dark man yelled to our olive skinned king of darkness. At the forest temple, our hero fights one of gannon's minions...a moblin! Link grunted as he fought the strong minion from the front. "Hey, why don't you try using that item you found in the graveyard back at Kakariko Village!" Navi suggested. "OK!" Link replied as he took the hookshot from the knapsack, and fired, shooting the moblin between the eyes, killing it instantly. Navi watches as the blood spills from its head and link puts the hookshot back in its place. "You didn't have to make it so gross ya know. Hey, HEY! Are you listening to me?" Navi asked the hero. "No, I'm rather caught up with saving Hyrule, or at least Saria. Now, let's make our way into the depths of the temple." Link replied as the fairy just shrugged off his reply, thinking that he was hopeless. "Ok, but next time, could you try to make it sound a little less like we are heading to our doom?" Navi questioned the hero "Ok." Link responded as he started off towards the temple. "Good, then let's go!" Navi said, but she couldn't help but notice something wasn't right in the sacred meadow. And something wasn't right, there were two strangers watching them, but only one was aware of all presences, keeping himself hidden in the shadows until they had all left. "Wait..." the first stranger said as the two stopped, searching for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?!" screamed Link, to no one that he could see, but from behind them Sheik began to speak. "Link, I am about to teach you a song called the Minuet of Forest. It allows you to return to the temple whenever you want. I also have some information about where your friend Saria might be located." Sheik said, pulled out his harp, and began to play. A soothing flow of notes came from the strange man as he played, engraving the song into Link's mind evermore and relaxing all of the people in the clearing, all except for th stranger with his black sword drawn, watching for anything that might came from the forest to kill out heroes... As Sheik finished the melody he put his harp away and began to tell Link of Saria's danger. "So that's why she called for me..." Link exclaimed when the lone sheikah was done speaking. "She is trapped inside of the forest temple, waiting for you, and to far within the maze for me to find her. Besides, that is your task. I must leave now. Farewell until a later time..." Sheiks last words dripped from his mouth as he disappeared with the help of another of his small weapons. "Come Navi, let's go. We've got a damsel to save." Link said in a mocking tone. "Haha. Very funny Link, now let's get serious, we don't know how many things have changed since we've been gone. Remember, it may only seem like a few moments, but to the rest of Hyrule, it has been 7 years." Navi informed him. "I remember, now let's blow this place before anymore monsters find us." Link said as he and his fairy entered the forest temple. The lone stranger can be seen watching the duo as they walk into the forest temple and into one of the greatest stories of their lives. The figure stands, takes out the Longshot, and goes into the temple after them.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So what do you think? Please Review me! This is my first fic and I want to know if my writing sucks or what! So, you know what to do. And please, no flaming! Thanks. Chapter 2 up soon. Plus I did as Augustus requested and changed it to a fanfic, not a screenplay, although I am still working on the other chapters. 


	2. The forest Temple, and The Birth of a Ne...

Disclaimers Note: Ok, so here they are, in the forest temple and that "mysterious figure" has followed them and seems to have a black master sword, longshot and other stuff of Links. Special thanks to Mr 1000 for the name: Saikyou, which I will use in this story, next chapter. Btw big spoilers and i don't own anything related to Zelda. And having said that, on to chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Passing through the central chamber of the temple, Link and Navi climbed the vast steps only to encounter a skull-like bubble monster, but as the monster charged, the hero drew his sword and sent the fiend to the ground, in a bloody stupor. "Phew...that was close. We should be more careful at how we handle this temple." Link said as he scrambled out of the room. "Ya, that was kind of close, but you had him. Anyway, let's move on." Navi said as she followed Link rather hurriedly, thinking that she heard something behind her. In the next room two furious Stalfos attacked him, sending him to the ground. Link got up and attacked! First the left one, then the right! Link hammered away with his sword, sending the two minions of the dark king to the ground. He carved sculptures, it seemed, out of their dead carcasses, when suddenly, they awoke and attacked again. Link and Navi soon realized that they had to do something about this. Navi remembered that the great Deku tree once told her of such beings. "The only way to destroy these monsters is by piercing them through their skulls..." the Deku tree echoed in the fairy's head. "Their skulls! Go for their skulls! Crush them into dust!" Navi said, startling Link for a moment. And without another word, Link did just that. They slowly walked into the inner court, having no idea that their stalker was having troubles of his own... "Gah! Die you bastards! Die!" the figure shouted to the monsters, which did as he asked, with a little help of course, their stalker was facing much more ferocious foes though, the wolf like creatures of this temple. Inside of the inner court, our Link is attacking the bubbles and solving the puzzles needed to proceed. Faced with a most difficult situation of never ending bubbles and no escape, Link turns to the hookshot for help, once again. He scanned the area, found a balcony, and went for it! And with that they were away. "Man! Where does that green pig get all of his monsters?" Navi said in a mocking tone of sarcasm. "I don't know, but we best move on, before they find out where we've gone. Look over there! Another Balcony is there; let's go for it." Link said as he pointed to the balcony that seemed to be, VERY far away. "Anything to leave here, I'm scared of heights!" Navi stated as Link chuckled a little at the thought of a flying creature being scared of heights. As the two moved on, they failed to notice the warrior behind them, slaying the tons of bubbles as if it were nothing. Meanwhile in the next hallway, our hero had found a treasure chest, but the monsters above wouldn't let him have it so easily. In fact, if Navi hadn't warned Link of the wallmaster above, he might have gotten hurt or worse, dead, but Link dodged just in time to counter attack with two slashes and it was history. In the next treasure chest Link found the Fairy Bow and was heading down a twisted corridor...only to find the "eye of truth", as Navi called it. Link shot the eye and headed into a strange series of stairs where there were pictures of two, ghosts? One by one Link got curious and shot the pictures with arrows, but only one problem...they sprang to life! Link fought the ghosts by chasing them until they met the tip of his blade, falling in battle. The third ghost he met made him solve a puzzle of wit to show if he was truly worthy of the fight. But, our hero prevailed, staying strong and confident with his three wins, he tried to find his way back to the main hallway, but couldn't so he headed inside of a room he hadn't seen before, but when he started walking, the ceiling began to shake and eventually fell. Link struggled to find the gaps where the ceiling was creaked or broken and eventually ran his way out of the room and into the main room only to find, the fourth and toughest Poe. He fought with all his might until the end! The fourth Poe, before it passed, gave Link a key to the main bosses room, and with key in hand, Link entered the strange elevator that took him to another room that tested his mind power, and his strength, but he finally figured it out and made his way up the stairs to the main boss, and hopefully, Saria. Little did he realize that their stalker had already accomplished getting into the boss room and was waiting in the shadows for our hero to arrive at the scene...ready for battle.  
  
And so ends Chapter 2! Tell me if you like and if you're a hungry reader just be patient. Please review, and no flaming. And, since he's helped so much with this fic, if you get a chance, check out the sequel to this story called: The fallen sage, written by Mr 1000. 


	3. The death of Saria and the birth of Saik...

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers Note: I don't own Zelda or anything so, just read what's in chapter 2, K? And I don't own Chrono Trigger either (I used a line that Janus says, so...) And the name that i was going to use in the 2nd chapter, well...i didn't use it, but i HAVE to in this chapter, and you know Mr 1000 helped me out with naming the guy. And for this fic, Mr 1000 is donating his character and for his fic, I'm donating mine, but read this one first, unless you like prequels. Those who reviewed were given a poll and it has been decided that i will NOT do what i said in my last chapter and i will do something completely different, so enjoy. Btw, many spoilers, so you know what to do...  
  
"Get the fudge out!" --Eric Cartman and now, the 3rd chapter  
  
Inside of the forest temple, Link and Navi trudge up the never ending staircase...meanwhile... "Where is that stupid monster? Just when I thought that my plan was complete that stupid Lizalfos decided to "borrow/STEAL" MY RING! I hope Saikyou is doing as badly as I am..." Ganondorf screamed so that it echoed all throughout his castle. Back in the forest temple, Link and Navi have finally made it to the top and are faced with...Ganondorf? "Wait! That's not Ganondorf, that's a monster called Phantom Gannon! Look! He's got Saria!" Navi told Link as he drew his sword. "No! Monster! Put her down!" Link screamed at him as he jumped at him. And then, Link was on him, stabbing, biting, thrashing, and clawing at him until he let go of his old friend. Saria, crashing to the floor, is still a little flushed from the experience, but even more surprised when a total stranger picks her up and jumps back into the shadows where he was hiding. He ushers for her to be silent as they watch Link and The dark Imposter battle. Immediately, the False Gannon runs into, a portrait? "STOP HIDING YOU COWARD!" Link screams to the room. "OK! Gah!" the phantom said from behind as he lunged at Link, weapon ready. As the Phantom shows his face from the portrait, Link is ready, bow in hand. He shoots the monster and the phantom toppled out of the painting, with a trident aiming for the throat of our hero. But Link dodges it and is on the counter attack, slashing at the foul beast, but his enemy recovers after two blows to his thigh. He returns to the painting, blood oozing from his left leg. "Got the bastard, Navi! Please, scan the portraits, you have much better sight than I." Link told Navi as Saria and the stranger watch. "Got it! Uummm....THERE! He's in the left one, over there, yeah that's it, fire!" Navi shouted, so that Link was sure to hear her. "Great work!" Link replied, as he was about to fire. But, the phantom galloped into the night. Realizing what was going on, Navi quickly looked to the right, then the left. THERE! There he was, ready to pounce! "LINK! Watch out!" Navi screamed as she shut her eyes, in horror. "DIE!" Link said as he turned to the left, at our hero missed the shot...and the beast was on him, pinning him to the floor with his massive leg. But it was at that moment that Link saw the attack plan, there it was, like it was teleported to his brain, he knew what to do...Then, Link had him sword in his already wounded leg, thrashing at it with his old sword! The boss howled with pain, loosening his grip upon our hero, but in his hand, he materialized, a spear! Then, as Link got to his feet, he stabbed our hero in the heart, piercing Link for the rest of time... "NO! Link!" Saria screamed as she saw Phantom Gannon, regain his place in the battle looking for the sage, but our mysterious stranger departed from the shadows, his sword drawn. "The black wind howls...I am Saikyou and you're about to be a pile of dust." Saikyou said, rather cocky. "That looks like the master sword, except black, and he looks like..." Saria said, but she was drowned out by the noise of the raging battle. It was at that moment that the two warriors were clashed together, by sword. They stared each other down, one eyes, covered by a mask, the mask of evil, the others Blood Red eyes looked into the mask... "These eyes, these Blood Red eyes are the way they are from all of the blood I have spilled in battle with my foes, and yours shall join them in their cage of blood for all of eternity by the end of this day! And now, under that mask, you shall shed crimson tears!" Saikyou told the monster as he sliced his foes head off. As it fell to the ground, the crying Saria looked over at Link's corpse, but it was, moving! At that point Navi had finally opened the jar, which contained a fairy to save Link. Saria was so relived that she failed to notice the spirit of phantom Gannon, about to send Saria to the Realm of the Sages...forever! "DIE!" the newly risen phantom spirit cried. "Huh? AAHHH!!!!" Saria screamed as his ghostly figure took her soul, and left. And without another word the spirit of phantom Gannon moved on to find a resting place...and Link, just waking up, saw Saria, dead and the stranger, sword drawn, with blood soaking it... "...saria..." Link muttered as he became enraged, but even more enraged was the figure and his fairy on the rooftop. "I never knew her name, but...I'll slaughter whoever killed her...and anyone who stands in my way!" The stranger said as he and his fairy walked away...  
  
End Chapter 3. So tell me what you thought of it, but please no flaming. And special thanks to Mr 1000 for the character donation and the name for my character. Thanks Mr 1000! 


	4. The Quest of the Fire Temple, and the Fi...

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers Note: I don't own Zelda or Chrono Trigger so don't sue me, and there are spoilers so those of you who haven't  
  
"Get the fudge out!" --Eric Cartman and now, chapter 4...  
  
"...saria...YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE, BUT YOU'LL PAY FOR SARIA'S DEATH WITH A LIFETIMES WORTH OF PAIN!" Link cried, as he poured all of his emotion into the upcoming battle that he thought he would surely win. "I DIDN'T KILL HER, THAT STUPID MONSTER DID! TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON HIM IN THE DARK PLACE!" Saikyou yelled back, but Link was not convinced." I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE DARK PLACE IS, BUT I DON'T BELIVE YOU! SO, DIE!!!" Link shouted as he lunged at Saikyou. Saikyou responded with a clash of blades, the darkness and the light. Just as Saikyou and Link are about to strike at each other, a green light surrounds Link and Saria and they disappear into the realm of the sages, to Saikyous surprise, he scratches his head and walks away...meanwhile on top of the temple... "I'll kill you phantom Gannon, wherever you are...you will pay for your insolence..." the stranger with a fairy said as he walked away, and jumps into the lost woods, thinking that the spirit of the beast couldn't have gotten very far. Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Sages where Saria is explaining everything to Link... "And that's why you must go to the other temples to try and save the other sages." Saria informed the hero of time. "O.K. then I should go!" Link said as he exited the realm, before Saria can explain that P. Gannon killed her and not Saikyou. Outside, the Deku sprout tells Link that he is in fact not a Kokiri, but a Hylian. With that information, Link returns to the temple of time to speak with Sheik once again. He finds Sheik there and he teaches him the Prelude of Light, so that Link can return there whenever he needs to in his journey. And with that he heads to the fire temple. In the Lost woods, our cloaked stranger is having nightmares of Saria's death and how P. Gannon went on to destroy him as well... "Ahh!" the dark figure cried as he woke with a start, "When do these nightmares end?" the figure questioned himself. "P. Gannon's spirit is not far off Jyn. Maybe we should continue so that you can sleep well this night." The fairy informed Jyn. "Yes, Sheno, we should. Let's go." Jyn said as he and his fairy continued their aimless running through the woods, after the murderer, in search of vengeance. Meanwhile, in Death Mountain's Crater, Link has gained the Goron Tunic and is in search of Darunia, when he hears a noise... "Who's there? Show yourself!" Link shouted to no one in particular. "So we meet again, hero of time..." Sheik said as he jumped down from above in front of Link. "Oh, it's just you again, what do you want? To teach me another song?" Link questioned the strange sheikah in a mocking tone of voice. "Precisely. This tune is called the Bolero of Fire. It will allow you to return to the entrance of the fire temple at any time you wish." Sheik told the warrior. After Link had gained the Bolero of Fire, Sheik has bid him adieu, he went in search of Darunia, within the fire temple. Link admired the fire temple in all of its glory as fire flickered to life within its halls. As Link looked around he noticed that all of the flames inside of the temple never seemed to go out. Link walked into the chamber where he found Darunia. Who told Link that he had leave to kill the dragon, Volvagia, and has left the job of freeing the Gorons to Link... "Go now brother, and may good luck bestow you in your journey..." Darunia told Link as he nodded his head at Link. "Be careful Darunia, and comeback alive." Link told Darunia as more of a command, then a request. "I will brother, I will." Darunia said as he turned and exited the room. Darunia, once inside the boss room, only to find a warrior already fighting the beast, and losing. Darunia tries to help the stranger, but is knocked into the lava by Volvagia. As Darunia struggles to escape, he realizes that there is no hope for him and he says good-bye to his people. After Darunia's death the stranger we know as Saikyou realizes that another sage has been lost and his efforts, once again, have been in vain. After that, he waits until Volvagia flies back into the lava, and makes his getaway, hoping that he can make it to the water temple in time, before the next sage is lost. Link, oblivious that his "sworn brother" has fallen, has gained a new weapon, the megaton hammer, he continues freeing the Gorons whom are trapped and has finally freed them all, and the last one gives him...the only remaining key to Volvagia, and to the aid of his Goron friend... "We better hurry if we want to save him in time!" Link told Navi as he started running in the direction of the dragons' chambers. "Right! Let's Go!" Navi replied as she hurried after him. When Link and his fairy arrive at the lava pit, Link takes out his megaton hammer and walks into the central floor. Saikyou, on the other hand, is at the exact opposite place, the realm of water... "Now, to test the limit of my skills in this cavern." Saikyou said as he put on his Iron boots, Zora tunic, and stepped into the water. Meanwhile, in Ganondorfs castle, we see the great king torturing the Lizalfos for taking his precious item, and losing it... "YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF FILTH! YOU'RE NOT FIT TO LIVE!" Ganondorf shouted as he poured more lave onto the beast. "NO MORE MASTER! PLEASE, NO MORE! I HAVE LEARNED MY LESSON!" The beast cried out as he had knives plunged into his legs, arms, and chest. "No you haven't. Not yet." Ganondorf said as he energized a massive ball of electricity, to kill the beast once and for all. "Now you've learned your lesson. And I will summon a more reliable minion...COME FORTH, DARK LINK!" Ganondorf shouted as a black figure with crimson eyes stepped out from the shadows. "Yes, my master?" Dark Link asked the Gerudo as he knelt before him. "I want you to retrieve my lost artifact and then bring it straight back to me, NO EXCEPTIONS!" Ganondorf told the dark duplicate of Link. "Yes master." Dark Link said as he stepped back into the shadows and left the castle. Ganondorf started to play his organ and think of the future, when all four artifacts are in his hands, and he destroys Hyrule...  
  
End Chapter 4. So, what do you think? I changed it, so, more review please. And, you should read Mr 1000s fic called: The Fallen Sage, if you want to learn more about Jyn. And remember you guys, no flaming. 


	5. Saikyous destiney, and his hidden power

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimers Note: Thanks to Mr 1000 for the recollection on Jyn's fairies name: Sheno, I have to update Chapter 4 soon. And yes, I'm sorry for all of the Darunia fans about his pretty pathetic death, but I couldn't think of anything else! E-mail me, or review me if you have a better idea. And read Mr 1000s fic: The fallen sage if you're interested in Jyn. Btw, spoilers so if you haven't played the game then, "Get the fudge out!" -Eric Cartman and now, the fic...  
  
In the hot, room full of fire and a platform, Link has taken out his megaton hammer and is finally confronted by the dragon of lava. He approached and not seeing Darunia anywhere, became enraged. "DIE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Link cursed as he lunged at the dragon, weapons ready. He found that he was only able to use his master sword after he hit the legendary beast with the megaton hammer, which was very rare since the monster hardly ever let his guard down. As Link slowly walked up to the monsters head to deliver the final blow, the dragon flew up, unexpectedly and made boulders come crashing down from the ceiling. Link struggled to shield himself from the massive rocks, but prevailed, and acting like he was dead, got the dragon to come down from his hiding place and just when he was about to eat Link, he stabbed him with th master sword, vanquishing his life forever. But as the beast collapsed, a spirit, just like phantom ganons emerged, but Link fought it off. Silencing the trouble on Death Mountain forever. As Link met with Darunia in the Chamber of the Sages, another battle against the forces of darkness was taking place among the dried up water of Lake Hylia. Under all of it was a massive temple that our mysterious man, Saikyou, happens to have made it through. As he walked into a room with a couple of platforms, walls covered with spikes, and water all around. As Saikyou walked towards the center of the room, he saw a woman who seemed to be more like a fish then a person. He stared in awe at her beauty, but unfortunately, he failed to notice what she was looking for. "Where the Hell is that water monster?" Ruto muttered to herself as she looked over and saw the creature she was looking for, right behind a young man who had come there while she wasn't looking. "Watch out mister!" Ruto Yelled to Saikyou. "Huh?" Saikyou said with a start as he turned only to find a giant tentacle of water, which grabbed him, to his surprise, and flung him across the room. As Saikyou hit the spikes, blood oozed from his mouth and he looked over at the beautiful figure that the tentacles seemed to be dead set on killing and he muttered something. "...may...i...look...upon...my...enemy...and...may...the...dark...place...ha ve...its...soul..." Saikyou just managed to mutter as his eyes glowed black and he gazed into Morphas nucleus. Ruto was quite surprised to feel such energy and emotion coming from a dying man as what looked like a black hole surrounded Morpha and a strange light flooded the arena. In that moment many things happened, Saikyou died and lay lifeless on his thorny burial ground, Link walked into the room and was blinded momentarily until he gained the sense to shut his eyes, and Ruto thought of the recent occurrences, and decided that she would give her life to save the man who had just saved hers. As the light subsided, Morphas remains lay at the bottom of the pool and Ruto was rushing over to Saikyou, about to transfer her life to him, failing to notice that Link had just walked into the room. It was at that point that Link realized what Ruto was doing and he tried to stop her. "I thank you stranger, and may my life not go to waste in this blessing, your blessing." Ruto said as she pulled Saikyou off of the spikes and gave him her life. "NO! RUTO!" Link shouted, but he was to late. Ruto collapsed along side of Saikyou and Link rushed over to her as Saikyou regained consciousness. "Ruto, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to save you...you didn't have to give your life for this pathetic man..." Link whispered to her lifeless body as Saikyou rose to his feet. "Am I in heaven?" Saikyou questioned himself as he looked around the familiar room. "NO! YOU'RE IN A LIVING HELL!" Link said as he punched Saikyou in his gut. As Saikyou knelt down, clutching his abdomen, Link kicked him in his side and Saikyou fell into the water. Bubbles rode from beneath the pool as Saikyou started drowning. "LINK! What are you doing?! He saved my life, and you just want to throw his life away because he did a good thing?! I gave him my life in return and now, ugh, just save him!" Ruto's voice echoed in Links head as he came to his senses and dove in after him. When Saikyou was on the surface again, he still wasn't breathing... "Give him CPR!" Ruto told Link, whom had no idea how to give him CPR. So, Ruto had to guide him along, and eventually, Saikyou coughed up the water. "Thanks...I guess..." Saikyou managed to choke out as he gulped down a red potion. "I'm sorry about that, but you did kill Saria and I will never forgive you for that." Link responded, drawing his sword. "I told you, I didn't kill your friend, you can even ask her yourself, she is a sage you know." Saikyou said as he came to his feet and drew his shield, he didn't want to fight. "Why do you look just like me?" Link asked Saikyou as he became a little skeptical, for he had heard of one of Ganons minions who looked just like him. "You can ask Ganondorf himself for that one. He put this curse on me, and it's a long story, but I'm sure that I can tell you later. Right now, you need to get to the sages and talk to Saria so she can prove my innocence." Saikyou told him as he unarmed himself and left the room, hoping the much, more powerful hero wouldn't follow, especially since the curse wasn't near completion yet. Link didn't follow, but he turned and went to see Ruto and add her power to his. Saikyou thought about the fish woman and wondered what her name was; she was so different from his people. Saikyou then remembered that she was dead and cried at the thought of maybe, never seeing her or any of her people again. Saikyou started wondering how she died and thought that maybe Link had killed her so that she could fulfill her destiny, and became enraged with fury. A strange darkness came over him just as it had when he fought Morpha; his eyes went black as coals as he stormed back to the water temple, in hopes of finding a way to the Sage realm and asking her how she died. Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Sages, Ruto explained that Saikyou wasn't a bad person, but he might be mad at Link for being so mean to him when all he had ever done was try to protect the sages. "So he didn't kill Saria?" asked Link. "No, he tried to save her, and me, and Darunia." Ruto explained to Link. "Well, I guess I owe him an apology, for all of the trouble I have caused. Even though I know that an apology isn't enough, I will try to make amends." Link muttered to himself after he left the chamber of sages and headed towards Kakariko village. In the heart of the cleansed temple, a black figure stands alone, scanning the area for anything that would look like a portal, or a gateway. "Woman...come back to me...I don't want to kill the warrior in green if I don't have to...please...I beg of you..." Saikyou uttered, but there was no response, only silence...  
  
End Chapter 5 So, what did you think? Good? Bad? A little of both? Btw, if i didn't mention it before, i will now. Check out Mr 1000s sequel: the fallen sage, if you wish to know more about Jyn (he comes back in chapter 7). Anyway...Please review, and no flames, please. 


	6. Saikyous revenge, the real battle begins

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimers Note: I don't own Zelda, never have, never will. Anyway.for all of you who have been waiting, your patience has finally paid off and I got off my lazy ass and started typing this chapter. And I'm sure that you all know that there are spoilers by now. Yay! ( Plus, whenever there are these symbols: ( ), it means that that's me, the author talking. Well, without further wastage of your time, the chapter.  
  
As Link entered Kakariko village he saw Sheik watching the well for some reason. "Stay back Link." Sheik said as the earth started to shake. Suddenly, the well burst and Sheik jumped forward and threw some needles into the air, but they seemed to hit something. Link stared in wonder at how the invisible enemy turned into a black blob that slinked back into the well. "What was that?!" Link asked. "The monster that has contaminated the shadow temple. Impa has already gone in after it and I saw another fallow, a man that I almost mistook for you until I sensed the strange black essence around him, and noticed that wherever he went, darkness followed." Sheik replied as he started to walk off. "Wait! When will I see you again?" Link asked. "In time friend. In time, but for now, time is of the essence. You must learn this tune that will transport you back here, in case you ever have to return to this forsaken land." Sheik answered as he took out his harp and began to play the nocturne of shadow. Meanwhile, at Ganons castle. "What's taking him so long, he should have returned by now.perhaps, no, he wouldn't disobey me, would he?" Ganon said to himself as he snapped his fingers. To stalfos' walked in the room and handed Ganon a vile of green, black, and red water. "Ahh.their essence. Now, I shall create the perfect being. He won't fail me.oh no he won't." Inside of the shadow temple Impa has entered as strange room with a giant set of bongos on the ground and has hopped up onto them. No sooner than she did, a giant hand, from nowhere, swept her of her feet again and she fell into a strange acid that had filled the room after she leapt onto the bongos apparently. She struggled and managed to make her way up to the bongos again, but this time, badly hurt. As she took out her chain and needles, prepped to fight, she saw a giant luminous eye, staring at her. Too terrified to move she stood and watched as it came closer, closer. "Ahhhh!" Saikyou heard a scream come from the pit he was standing above, he knew that another sage had fallen, but this time, he didn't even put in an effort to save her. He just stood and waited for the hero of time, and to match his skill against the dark sage guardian. As Link fought his way to a treasure chest, but only to find a surprise, a pair of boots with golden plating and feathers on them. He put them on, to find that he felt light as a feather, but with the new surprise he failed to notice the monster behind him who kicked him off of an edge. As Link paced himself for death he noticed that he was floating and quickly drew his sword and killed the monster, finding his way back to the ground. He called his boots, the hover boots. As he approached a large pit he saw a black figure and knew that it was the one sheik was talking about. He walked up to him only to realize that it was Saikyou. "What are you doing here? I'd expect you to be looking for the sage, trying to save her." Link said. "No." Saikyou responded in a cold tone, one of a man out for blood. Link narrowed his eyes as he realizes what Saikyou wanted. "I didn't kill her." Link told him. "Prove it. Tell me right now that you can take me to the realm of the sages. And I will let you live." Saikyou responded, still with that cold tone of a killer on the verge of taking another life. "I can't. It's forbidden," Link said. "I'm sorry." Saikyou drew his black sword that was almost an exact duplicate of the master sword except that in place of the triforce symbol, there was the symbol of darkness. (For all of you who are Chrono Trigger fans, start that magus' castle them here.) "Well then Link, I'm afraid that I can't let you live," Saikyou told him, with a look of confidence in his black eyes. "Now draw your sword and accept your death like the real hero of time!" Link drew that blade that banishes evil, but Saikyou didn't even flinch. Saikyou then took his fighters stance and Link his. (Now at this part Magus' theme starts, it's SO cool!) "Die!" Saikyou yelled as he charged Link. (At this point, in case I don't write this clear enough, for all of you who have Super Smash Bros. Melee, start a battle between Link in Black with a handicap of 9 and a computer player of Link in green with the level of 3. And the guy in black has the experience surpassing a level nine computer player.) Link blocked Saikyous lunge, but when he broke the attack, he broke the attack of Saikyous after-image. Saikyou attacked from behind and sliced at Links legs, but Link jumped in time and turned only to be face to face with a sword. He blocked and shot his longshot at Saikyou, it missed, but Link believed he was keeping him on his toes. Saikyou started to get cocky and was taunting Link when suddenly; out of no where, Link gained a burst of speed and strength, and charged from behind. Catching Saikyou off guard, he slash at him with a double attack to the head, Saikyou, barely dodging the blows, jumped back when he saw the to cuts in a cross shape on his left check. (Sorry all you Rurouni Kenshin fans, but I really thought that he would look cool with those scars.) "Ahh! God!" Saikyou screamed as he clutched his face and the blood oozed from his check. "You Bastard!" Saikyou yelled at our confident hero. Saikyou shrugged off the pain and, realizing Links hidden potential, sheathed his sword and spoke. "Link, when have gained some skill, and have the power enough to reach Ganons castle, I'll be waiting for you. Do not fail me and die before training for our battle, or I will haunt you in death. Now go, kill the beast of this temple, if you can. Somehow I think that you'll lose, if you couldn't even keep track of my movement. Now, I bid you adieu." Saikyou said as the darkness engulfed him and he disappeared. Link stared into the black pit, and jumped in; hoping that what Saikyou said about this fight wouldn't come true. Meanwhile, outside of the temple, Saikyou stroked the place where he now had a cross scar on his left check. "I'll make him pay for this, even if I have to hunt him to the ends of the world." Saikyou said to himself as his eyes turned black with fury and the darkness slowly enclosed him. As he shrouded himself in darkness, he sensed another presence there, watching him. "Come Out! I know that you're here, somewhere." Saikyou yelled to Dark Link, hiding in the bushes. 'Should I come out and face him? He looks pretty powerful. Maybe I should just run, but what if he catches me?' Suddenly, Dark Links train of thought was interrupted by Saikyous voice. "Don't make me find you!" He yelled as Dark Link made up his mind and emerged. "Please don't kill me!" Was Dark Links first sentence before either could say anything of real importance. "Who are you and why were you spying on me?" Saikyou asked the Dark warrior as he stood to his feet, prepared to unsheathe his sword if the need arose. "I'm Dark Link, a servant of the great king an--", before Dark Link could finish he was impaled through the stomach. "That man was never great and there is nothing kingly about him. Now if you finish the question, I will give you a quick death." Saikyou said as he turned his blade in Dark Links chest. "OK! I'll tell you! I was here because the great kin--," Saikyou interrupted with a sharp turn of his sword. "Ahh! I mean, Ganondorf has lost something and sent me to get it back." Dark Link managed to spit out. "Ahh.you mean this?" Saikyou said as he took out a black ring, almost invisible, due to the darkness emanating from the man himself. "YES! Where did you get it?" Dark Link inquired. "That's unnecessary information, you don't need to know, and by the way. I lied, you will sufferer here and die, with no one to save you. Now, I bid you farewell." Saikyou said as he withdrew his sword from the evil Link and cleaned the black blood off it, then sheathed it and started to walk away. "Wait! I can tell you how to get into his castle!" Dark Link screamed after the emotionless warrior. Saikyou stopped and thought this over and decided to go back to Dark Link and put the sword to his head. "Tell me, and your quick death is assured." Saikyou said. As soon as Dark Link told him everything about how the rainbow bridge worked, Saikyou smirked and killed him. Saikyou ran towards the Spirit temple, in hopes of finding Nabooru before the Twinrova sisters did, and maybe even settling the score with the two witches.  
  
End Chapter 6 Ugh...finally.*pant, pant* MAN THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO TYPE! Ahhh! Arm cramp! Anyway, please review, thanks. Ugh... 


End file.
